


The End of The World (As We Know It)

by FolkPunkDruid



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Not explicitly Blarrrghy but if you squint, Sad, everyone dies: the fanfic, the worst part of living hundreds of years is seeing everyone you love die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkPunkDruid/pseuds/FolkPunkDruid
Summary: Based on a prompt my datemate gave me: "Start your story with this sentence: The world did not end in a bang, or a whisper, but rather one scream at a time." I'm obsessed with Trollhunters so my mind instantly went here.





	The End of The World (As We Know It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my everything hurts. im dyin scoob  
> Unedited because I didnt want to make myself sad(der)

The world did not end in a bang, or a whisper, but rather, one scream at a time.

~~~~~

First went Toby. He had lived a long, full life for a human. He had always been so full of laughter, even in his later years, and was the metaphorical heart and soul of their team. But all good things must end, and humans were no exception. There were signs of his aging, sure, but he was still capable, even if he could barely swing his warhammer anymore or charge into battle the way he used to. Then, one evening he went to sleep and never woke up.

Everyone took his loss hard. Jim was in a state of shock and denial for weeks, not letting himself believe he could outlive his friend. Arrrgh's sorrowful howls could be heard all through Trollmarket. Some of the humans in Arcadia swore they could hear a banshee, or some horrifying beast roaring. 

Blinky buried himself with books, pushing aside the thought that one of the humans he loved was gone. The others had to bring him his meals. He finally emerged from his library weeks later, an old, battered tape recorder in his hands. The four of them listened to the old, crackly device's recordings of Toby's voice.

~~~~~

Next was Claire. She had grown so talented with magic since defeating Morgana, but it was ultimately her downfall. As a wizard she aged slower, but as she grew older, she got a little sloppy. Her strikes with her Bo staff were not as hard, nor did her spells roll off her tongue and through her hands as easily as they once had. She was nimble, but one day it wasn't enough.

Jim screamed out for her as the finishing blow was struck against Claire. Full of rage, he decimated the creature that had slain her. He grew despondent, staying away from everyone as often as he could. This time, Arrrgh’s grief was silent. He stood beside Blinky and Jim as they mourned another lost friend. 

Losing Claire and Toby had been hard, but Blinky didn’t think he could handle losing Jim or Arrrgh. He couldn’t… Not again. Not another friend. Arrrgh’s temporary death was one of the most stressful times in Blinky’s long life. He’d been uncertain and worried nonstop for nearly an entire three weeks. 

Blinky remembered holding his two remaining family members close to him.

~~~~~

Blinky hadn’t been ready for Jim to go.

He may have been part troll, but he was also part human. After 500 years of serving both trollkind and humankind, age caught up with the part of him that was still human. Jim had always been a strong warrior, but he had a nasty habit of self-sacrifice to spare who he cares about. Once he began to get old, he left to find a peaceful place to pass. Arrrgh tracked the Trollhunter to a cliff in Arcadia, the one Jim had taken Blinky to all those centuries ago to view the sunset. He was in the shade leaning against a tree, a soft smile on his face as he watched the sunset for the last time. 

But it was already dark, and Jim was gone. All that was left was a stony husk, eyes blank but peaceful at last.

Blinky cried at the foot of what was once Jim, beneath the unforgiving starry sky. The son Blinky had loved so dearly was gone, and once more all he had was Arrrgh. The huge krubera held Blinky close, tucking him into his soft, greying fur. The two stayed like that for a long time, reassuring one another. 

“Oh Arrrgh, what do we do now?”

Arrrgh nuzzled him in response. 

Arrrgh had been Blinky’s rock through all of this. Through losing all their children. They finally parted, and together they gingerly carried Jim’s body back to Trollmarket.

~~~~~

Arrrgh had been with Blinky for well over a thousand years. They had been basically inseparable, doing everything together. They had even shared a cave since moving to Trollmarket.

And now he was gone, too.

Vünd the Victorious, the newest Trollhunter, had come by earlier to offer her condolences. She had brought Blinky his dinner once she had heard, knowing how close the two of them had been. 

She was a dear, she really was. The motherly Vünd cared for everyone in Trollmarket like they were her own whelps, despite the fact that Blinky’s hair was more grey than blue at this point. 

Everyone Blinky had cared about or loved was gone. Vendel, Draal, Tobias, Claire, Jim, and now Arrrgh. He didn’t know what to do, and he was too tired to cry anymore. 

He had nothing left. Here he was, surrounded by the books he enjoyed, but they were all worth nothing without his family to share them with. There’d be no more rambling to his companions, no more holding them closely with his four arms. It left him with one last question. What now?


End file.
